


You Know That Saying

by CandyGrahm



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGrahm/pseuds/CandyGrahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes without saying that kindness goes a long way. We follow the adventures of an angel on probation and an ex-cop who help people remember to enjoy the little things and discover that there's a lot more to life than just living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That Saying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm glad that I've discovered this show. There's so many good things to take away from the show that I'm surprised I haven't heard about it before, even if it was from the late eighties. Feel free to leave comments and/or constructive criticisms. I won't do a chapter based on every episode but I'll see how it goes. There's a lot of time that's lost between these two characters so it gives me room to insert things that could've been done or said. So enjoy! P.s: There will eventually be slash.

With the amount of heat that was coming off of the Earth, it would've been so hot while he was walking. If he was a human, that is. 

For a reason that he couldn't fathom, the Boss decided to drop him in the middle of the desert, on a road that stretched on for miles. In his left hand was a bag; it held some things he thought he would need to do this assignment. As he was walking, he checked the clothes he was sporting. He assumed that he was up to par with human fashion. A faded brown leather jacket, green v-neck shirt, green cargos and leather boots. His hair was very wavy and fluffy. It wasn't long before he heard a loud rumbling in the distance behind him and he turned to inspect the horizon. It was a well used blue Chevrolet flatbed truck, and it was approaching him quickly. He stuck out his thumb in the way he knew people hitchhiking did to try and get a ride. The driver slowed down and he stopped walking, watching the truck roll up gently. Once it was stopped, he walked up to the window, setting his hand on the door. 

"Good morning!" Johnathan said to the driver, a small unseemly and unshaven man about forty-five in a jean shirt and jacket with a brown wide brimmed hat covering his grey hair. A name came to mind: Clide.  
"Where ya headin'?" the man asked with a cheerful tone. The deal he made on the hay in the back of his truck must've put him in a good mood, Johnathan remarked to himself.  
"Arrowville." He leaned into the window a bit, getting the sun out of his eyes.  
"I'm headin' there!" The old man exclaimed.  
"Thank you very much." Johnathan thanked Clide as he opened the door and almost climbed in when the farmer stopped him making him freeze in the doorway.  
"Hold it!" He raised a hand, eyebrows raised and his voice taking on a warning tone, "I said I'm headin' there. You want in, you gotta pay for it. Ten dollars."  
"But you just said you were going there anyway." Johnathan pointed out, taken aback.  
The farmer rolled his eyes. "Nothing is free in this world, pal. Ten dollars."  
Johnathan started to back away, giving up. He knew another vehicle would be along sooner or later. He closed the door, making the eye contact with the farmer. "Kindness is."  
"What?" The farmer asked questioningly, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Kindness is free." He stated like a fact.  
"What kind of world are you livin' in?" The farmer said, an incredulous yet despondent look on his face. He started to drive away, leaving Johnathan to his thoughts.  
As he watched the truck drive down the road, he concentrated and waited until he heard a loud bang and saw smoke coming from the tail pipe. The truck sputtered then slowly came to a halt. Johnathan couldn't help but smile. He was going to teach this farmer a little lesson and began to walk towards the truck. When he walked up, the farmer was bend over the grill, reaching as far as he could inside on his tiptoes.  
"You got a problem?" He smirked which turned into a small laugh when the farmer made a quip about being under the hood to keep the sun off his bald spot. Naturally he offered his help but was turned down. So he stood by as the farmer got back into his truck and tried to start it again. It just stuttered and did not start.  
"You sure you don't want me to take a look? It couldn't hurt anything." Johnathan offered again, looking at the farmer through the windshield.  
The farmer caved in. "Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes, wondering just what this young man thought he knew. But his attitude quickly changed when the young man gave him the go ahead and the truck started.  
Johnathan closed the hood, collected his stuff from the ground and began to walk up the road again. "You have a nice day."  
The farmer pondered for a moment before he put his truck into gear and drove after the young man. Once he pulled up, he stopped.  
"If'n you still want that ride, get in." He motioned to the seat which Johnathan happily sat himself in.  
"Thanks for your kindness." Johnathan smiled at the farmer as he leaned back into the seat, an arm resting on the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride was spend in comparitive silence, with a few words exchanged here and there. Johnathan's destination was the Havencrest Elder's Home where his first assignment would be. He thanked Clide for the ride and walked into the elder's home. The first thing he noticed was the darkness. It was a bright, sunny day and yet, the blinds were drawn. The second was the silence. Once he closed the door, he took a look around at the folks in the room. There were about nine and they were all silent and unmoving. There were two men sitting at a small table, looking at a checker board but not really seeing it. The rest were sitting on a couch or on a chair, staring off into space or just sleeping. It was the saddest thing he had ever seen. He walked through the living room to where he heard talking and stopped in the doorway of an office where he saw a brown haired woman and an older gentleman discussing a very important matter.  
"May I help you?" The gentleman asked, cutting his own sentence off once he noticed Johnathan in the doorway. The woman turned her head towards the door, too.  
"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting. I came about that job you advertised in the newspaper. Gardening and general maintenance." He informed, taking a couple steps into the room.  
"That advertisement?" The gentleman asked, looking at the woman with a wary eye, "That wasn't supposed to be out until tomorrow."  
"I know but I found out about it at the newspaper office. I figured the early bird catches the worm." He chuckles, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
"Quite true. Mr?" The gentleman asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.  
"Johnathan Smith. No jokes about the name." He jested, until the gentleman didn't understand.  
"Jokes?"  
"Yeah, you know. John Smith, Jane Doe." Johnathan added with a smile, which dropped when the joke failed to please.  
"Ah, yes.. Well, we will need some references of course." The gentleman remarked.  
"Oh, that'll take me some time to round up. I'm from back east. " Johnathan answered. This wasn't a setback he was expecting.  
"Well you can't expect me to hire you without references." The gentleman countered.  
"Did your last man have references?"  
"Of course!"  
"Where's he?"  
"What?"  
"The last man, where's he?"  
"I fired him!"  
Johnathan smirked, "Goes to show that references don't mean everything."  
But the gentleman still didn't budge until he offered to work one month for free. After all, what was money to an angel? Once the director agreed, he had the woman, Miss Gordon, show Johnathan where the utility shed was so he could get started. He had a brief chat with her about how Mr. Herskin, the director, ran things. For the most part. Leslie was unhappy but knew there wasn't much she could do about anything. Johnathan mentioned needing a place to stay and she told him about an empty apartment at her building. She offered to walk him over after work and he accepted. Once he had gotten the tools he needed and put them in a toolbox, he wandered into an old lady's room, Mrs. Wicks-Estelle, to fix her window fan. After a nice little chat, he grabbed some gardening tools and went out onto the front lawn to begin touching up some of the flora. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed him right by when Leslie came down the wheelchair ramp admiring the new flowers and telling him it was five pm, reminding him about the apartment house. All he had to do was put his things away and quickly wash up. He walked past Mr. Herskin who wondered where all these flowers and things came from. Johnathan simply stated he got them from a friend. He didn't need to say that he just conjured them out of thin air. Nobody would believe him. 

He walked with Leslie in the warm late afternoon sun up to a few light blue single level buildings connected together. The one they walked up to the one with a for rent sign on it but Leslie was quickly unhappy.  
"Oh no.." She exclaimed, peeling a piece of paper from the door.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Mrs. Goodies won't be back until six." She gave him a sad look.  
"Oh, it's alright. I'll just wait, it's only a half hour." He reassured her with a smile.  
She agreed and put the paper back on the door. "Alright, I hope it works out for you."  
"I'm sure it will. Thank you very much." He stood on the doorstep and watched her walk towards another place just across the small yard. But she turned around and looked at him.  
"Would you like to wait at my place?" She was twisting something in her hands, as if nervous.  
"That would be nice, if it wasn't too much trouble."  
She shook her head, "No, not at all."  
He thanked her and walked over with her to her place, where she unlocked the door and stepped in.  
"The apartments are all the same, size wise. The only difference is this is a two bedroom. I live with my brother." She mentioned.  
The living room was about medium sized, a couch by the door to his left and a t.v and two chairs on the opposite side. The walls were a soft white, and covered in a few pictures. Straight ahead across the living room was a hallway which led to the kitchen, bedrooms and bathrooms. Which is where her brother popped out from, beer in hand. Johnathan looked over and saw a tall man with a curly, short beard, black with some grey around chin and jaw. He wasn't quite heavy set but had a round belly. Probably from the alcohol. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers, a grey windbreaker, white shirt and blue and yellow baseball cap.  
"Mark!" Leslie exclaimed, surprised to see her brother. "I didn't know you were home."  
Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Now you know." He replied nonchalantly and sat down on a recliner in front of the t.v.  
"Mark, this is Johnathan Smith."  
"How are ya?" He tried to be nice but could see that Mark really didn't care.  
"Great. Just great." He sat with his back to the others, leaning back into the seat after turning on the t.v.  
Johnathan turned down an offer of something to drink from Leslie. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mark, even as all he had to look at was the back of his head. The man's voice was gruff, no doubt from the years of shouting as an officer.  
"We're out of beer." Mark quipped, talking as if it was Leslie's fault somehow. "Surprised to see me home? I got fired."  
Leslie shook her head in disbelief. Not again. Mark was unimpressed with the nature program that was on and kicked the t.v, hitting the off switch.  
"Television stinks. They oughta play football games during the week for the unemployed!" Mark complained. Johnathan felt increasingly out of place and felt like he shouldn't be standing here.  
"I think I better wait outside for Mrs. Goodies, just in case she comes home early." He gave her a little smile, conveying his thanks for her offer of letting him stay for a bit. He left the apartment, stepping out into the sunshine. He only got a few steps when he heard a raised voice. It was Mark's and he wondered how such a nice guy could become so.. down. He made it to the steps to the place he would be renting when Mark came out of his own apartment, an angry scowl on his face. He didn't even have a chance to get a word in because Mark went straight for his car and drove off to a pub.

Once he had talked to Mrs. Goodies and got the apartment, he sat at the table and poured over the events from today. He wondered why the old folks weren't treated any better. It made his heart ache thinking about how long it's been like that for them. Then his thoughts wandered onto Leslie and how he knew she wanted to do more for them but could't because of her boss. She is a lovely woman and he knew she could do so much more given the chance. But there was the matter of her brother. He wasn't entirely sure how Mark had fallen so far from what he used to be. But after he saw Mark, he knew the man would become an important part of his time here on Earth.  
Johnathan was taken out of his reverie at the sight of darkness around him. Had he really let the day pass him by? He scratched at something on his face and felt wetness. Was he crying? When the Boss put him on probation and told him he'd have to live among humans, he didn't think He meant like this. He had feelings. Emotions. To what extent, he wasn't sure. But he knew he'd find out. He stood from his seat and movement caught his eye through a window. It was Leslie. Within a second, he had changed his clothes from the green army look to simple blue jeans and jean shirt, the top buttons undone. She was walking towards the road in her pink robe and he appeared just behind her. She seemed worried and anxious. Worrying about Mark, no doubt. 

"How you doin', neighbor?" He spoke, getting her attention. She must not have been expecting anyone around because she jumped when she heard him. He chuckled, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to startle you." With his hands tucked into his back pockets he walked towards her, a smile on his face.  
"It's so late, I didn't expect anybody to be up." She replied, visibly calming down. Her arms were crossed over her chest, hair up in a messy bun.  
"I don't sleep much." He didn't need to sleep at all. He was glad he wasn't given basic needs. "You're worried about your brother."  
She sighed quietly. "It's the same thing over and over. Every time he gets a job he promises it'll be different except it never is. I don't even know why I bothered to ask him what happened this time." She sounded despondent, "He was fired for fighting."  
"Has he always been like that?" Johnathan asked.  
"No. Not in the beginning. He was a policeman in Oakland for almost fifteen years. He really loved that job. But then.. he started to change. He became filled with anger. His boss warned him but when he didn't listen he was suspended for excessive use of force."  
"How long has he been with you?"  
"Almost five years. In all that time, he hasn't changed. Except he drinks when he's upset. Which is why I'm worried right now. He went over to Rex's to get drunk." She had been speaking to the ground for the last few moments but when she finally looked up at Johnathan, she let out a little laugh of despair.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't need to hear about my troubles.."  
He shook his head, offering her a reassuring smile. He's here to help after all. "Come on, don't be sorry. It's like that old saying, what are friends for?"  
There was a moment of silence between them and she let out a small chuckle, almost like a sigh of relief.  
"Look, I'm going downtown anyway so why don't I stop in at Rex's and see how your brother's doing?" He offered. He knew that what ever state he would find Mark in, he'd be able to help. "I'll see to it that your brother gets home all right." He bade her good night before he left to begin his second assignment for the day.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrived at the pub, the first thing he noticed was how loud it was. There was music playing, people talking, people laughing. Some were in groups or pairs or by themselves. Lights were flashing on wooden walls and some were trained on what was called a dance floor. But the dive itself isn't what he was focused on. No, he was searching for Mark. He spotted him at a table far to the back of the large room and immediately zeroed in on him. He cut a straight path through the crowd of people and walked to where Mark was sitting with his head hung low, almost absentmindedly staring at the table. Johnathan sat down on the stool beside the drunken man and waited to be noticed.  
When Mark was gonna take another drink from his glass, he slowly realized there was someone beside him. His eyes were half closed and his movements were loose and sloppy as he raised in hands and waved them to the side in a questioning manner. He didn't even recognize Johnathan at first.  
"Do I know you?" Mark asked, his memory foggy.  
"We met briefly today at your place." Johnathan answered, his face unreadable.  
Mark clicked his tongue as he nodded, pointing a finger. "Listen, I like to drink alone."  
"So your sister tells me."  
Mark nodded some more. "Ooooh, so tha's what this's about. My l'il sister is worried 'bout me." His words were slurred from his drinking. He didn't notice though as he grabbed a small handful of nuts from the bowl in front of him, eating them as he looked at Johnathan.  
"Yes she is." The Angel was unfazed. Soon enough this would all be over.  
"And what 'bout you? Are you worried about me too?" Mark asked while chewing his food.  
"Yes." He simply answered.  
"Well, I don't need your concern. L-like I said, I like to drink alone." Mark stated it over again, but as the other man continued to sit there, anger sparked in his chest and in a split second he jumped up, reached over and grabbed a handful of the jean shirt. "What are you, deaf--?" He was stopped though.  
Johnathan grabbed Mark's hand and pried it from his shirt with no effort which greatly surprised Mark. How could this fluffy haired guy have so much strength? When Mark sat back down, Johnathan let go. Immediately Mark became ashamed of himself. He gave up trying to be intimidating.  
"You wanna sit 'ere, you sit 'ere. Whaddo I care." He sat silent for a moment, stared at his glass then looked back at the fluffy haired guy. "What is it yer after? You tryna make out with my sister?" He asked with an accusatory poke of his finger and suspicion in his voice.  
Johnathan shook his head. "No."  
"Eh, I didn' think so. No one tried to make out with her. Y'know, I've been livin' with her for.. five years and in all that time, she's never had a date." He thought about it. It was strange. "She just sits home and reads a book. Smart. You know why she's never had a date?" He points a finger at Johnathan, ready to really talk, " I'll tell you why. 'Cause she's plain." He waves his hand over his face. "She thinks that guys don't like girls are smart but are pretty."  
"Maybe some men can see more clearly than they think." Johnathan quipped. He didn't bother trying to begin to set Mark straight about what he was saying. It would be better to let him finish his thoughts before he tried to bring him back home.  
"Yeah.. That's why I stay with 'er. So she won't be alone." Mark looked around the pub for a moment, suddenly feeling down. "Th' world stinks."  
Johnathan couldn't help but sit quietly and listen as Mark went on to describe his feelings towards how it felt to be a cop. Johnathan tried to cheer up the big guy but Mark wouldn't have it.  
"I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna have some more drink and have some fun. Why dontcha just go home?" And with that, he clumsily stood up, intent on heading back to the bar to order another drink when he bumped into a beautiful woman. An arm quickly wrapped around her but she resisted him as much as she could. Before Mark could do anything the lady's cowboy hat wearing boyfriend walked up and shoved Mark away, making him fall into an empty booth. Mark stood back up and looked drunkenly at the gentleman.  
"Well as I live and breathe, if it isn't Roy Rogers." He said in a mocking tone. "I was just having a little dance with Gale!"  
Johnathan quickly strode over to help keep Mark from making too much of a scene.  
"I'm sorry for my friend here he's had a little too much to drink. He didn't mean anything by it."  
"Then let him apologize!" The lady's boyfriend demanded.  
"For what, hop-a-long? Mark sneered.  
Before anything could happen though, the three of them were ushered outside by a small, dark haired man wielding a pool cue.  
"He's right, Kemo-sabe, let's go outside and I'll show you how the west was won!" Mark quipped, a quiet misguided anger bubbling in his chest. Johnathan watched as Mark and the cowboy walked to the back door where they would settle things. He took a moment to decide whether or not to follow so he could lend a hand or let Mark handle his own battle. But as soon as he heard the first punch get thrown he immediately ran through the crowd to the back door where he saw the cowboy and another man standing up against Mark.  
When he saw the cowboy really laying into Mark he had a quick second of panic.  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" He shouted and tried to get to the cowboy before the second man grabbed him and stopped him from getting close. The man punched him but it hardly affected Johnathan. Johnathan deadpanned before the guy threw a second punch. Having had enough, he grabbed the man by the collar, hoisted him up about a foot off the ground.  
"I'd turn the other cheek." Then he tossed him across the alley into a pile of garbage like a rag doll. He strode a couple steps towards the cowboy, grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped him away from Mark, effectively tossing him into the same pile of garbage.  
By this time, Mark was passed out. Johnathan picked the blue and yellow cap that had fallen from Mark's head and crouched by him, sliding his hat over top his dark curly hair, waiting for him to stir. When he did, he took one look around and a look of surprise fell on his round face.  
"You ready to go home now? Johnathan asked, concern cramping in his chest. He knew Mark didn't have any serious injuries, just some minor bruising.  
Mark breathed deeply for a second before he nodded. Johnathan grabbed Mark's right arm and pulled it over his shoulders so that Mark could lean on him as they walked back to Mark's car. Johnathan drove them back to Leslie's where he left Mark to talk with his sister and he went back to his own apartment until he would see her at work tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during work that Leslie asked him over for dinner for that night. He was in the middle of handing out burgers and hot dogs to the old folks after they had all touched up the garden and the lawn. He had kindly accepted and after work he waited at home until the due time. At just about seven he saw Mark walk past his window and get into his car. So it would be just him and Leslie. That would be nice. He could get to know her. He would've liked to get to know Mark too but that could always wait. Once it was time he meandered over, not really hurrying. It was a nice night; the skies were clear, the stars shining brightly. But he would be spending time indoors so it hardly mattered. Leslie greeted him in the living room and he commented on how beautiful she looked. She had bought the blue dress from the shop they had seen earlier in the day and had put on some make up. She was in the midst of making dinner though so he was left to his own devices. He saw a piano tucked away in a corner and played some notes. If he really wanted to impress he could play any song he could think of. Being an angel had its perks: Instant knowledge on any subject he needed. But he didn't have to impress Leslie. That's not why he was here. He was here to have dinner with a friend. He turned down an offer for a beer and followed her into the kitchen.  
"It smells good. What are you making?"  
"Chicken and peppers. Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes but I can make something to keep our bellies from growling." She mused, opening the fridge and peering into it.  
He stuck his hands into his back pockets and leaned against the counter across from the stove.  
"Good friends makes for good food." He laughed, feeling very cheerful.  
"My brother doesn't care for much besides steaks so I don't get many chances to try different things." She searched the fridge for a moment longer until she sighed. "I knew I'd forget something."  
"Whaddya need?" He asked. Whatever it was he could get it from his place even if he had nothing there.  
"I forgot to get sour cream."  
"I think I got some at my place. Just wait here and I'll go and get it." He left her in the kitchen and walked back across the tiny yard into his apartment. Everything was fine until he got to the fridge to grab the sour cream he knew would be there. There was a laundry room right next to the kitchen and right away he knew someone was in there.  
"Can I help you, Mark?" Sour cream in hand he faced the closed door, and Mark walked out with a flashlight in his hand. He held both hands up and gave Johnathan a scrutinizing look.  
"Yeah, you can help me by telling me what it is you're after." He put his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door frame.  
"I don't know what you mean." Johnathan hoped he didn't think ill of him. That's not what he wanted at all.  
"Oh, come on. Don't play Mickey the Dunce with me, I've been there! I know the difference between a straight John and a con man. You wanna talk to me or you wanna talk to the cops?" Mark was now standing directly in front of Johnathan, seeing him eye to eye for the first time.  
"Go on." Johnathan was unfazed. It was natural for humans to be suspicious of others who seemed too nice.  
"I have been to every greenery, every bicycle shop and none of them ever heard of you. Can you explain that to me?" Being this close, Mark could tell now that he was taller than this jean wearing, fluffy haired man. Taller by a couple inches. He was very tan, and had a square jaw with a round chin that seemed to make his face seem smaller. He had a small gut but nowhere as big as his own.  
"I'd rather not." Johnathan did not want to reveal that he was an angel. He wasn't supposed to. It was against the Boss' rules.  
"And what about this place? You have nothing here! No clothes, no food. Not even a toothbrush. This place is a front." Mark pointed out. His police instincts kicked in and he really drove things home. Unless Johnathan told him something soon..  
"Look, all I can tell ya is I'm just doing my job. I'm not here to hurt anybody. Please believe me." He pleaded. He had an inkling that it would take more than a little pleading to satisfy Mark.  
Mark scoffed. "I've heard it all before. I'll tell you one more time: either you tell me or I'm calling the cops."  
"But if I tell you you won't believe me." He had no choice now. It was truth or bust.  
"Try me." Mark persuaded and then waited for an answer.  
Johnathan caved. "Alright. In my job, I am sent to various places by my Boss to try and help people." He really didn't want to go any further.  
"Go on." Mark urged, waiting patiently.  
"I'd rather leave it at that."  
"I'm sure you would. Come on! What's the set up here? Who's your boss?" Mark pushed. This still wasn't making any sense.  
Johnathan caved again. He waited for a moment before emitting a small sigh. "God."  
"What?" Mark thought he didn't hear that one quite right.  
"My boss is God." Johnathan stated again. He wore a loose expression, waiting for the disbelief to surface. Mark stared at him for a minute before he groaned.  
"Oh boy, oh boy.. My sister really picked a winner. You're nothing but a kook!" He couldn't believe this. His sister has been hanging around with this lunatic. "And I'll tell you this: I am not leaving you alone with my sister until the police have had a chance to check you out." With that he made for the door, intent on getting his sister to stop seeing this guy. But when he tried to get out, the door wouldn't budge. The knob wouldn't even turn!  
"I'll let you leave in a minute. You wanted the truth, I'm giving it to you." Johnathan stood in the kitchen door, aching now to tell Mark everything. To help him understand. "I'm an Angel. I'm not one of the best but I try."  
Mark was radiating confusion and disbelief. "Oh boy, oh boy.." He tried the door again but it still wouldn't budge. "Listen friend, you need help."  
"I do need help. I need yours. What good would it do to call the cops? I'll be gone before you get back and I won't have finished my job. It'll hurt lots of innocent people for no reason. And all because you won't trust your fellow man." Johnathan looked at him quietly now, hope blossoming in his chest. "There, I've said my peace. You can go now."  
He hoped he got through to the man, and by the way he stopped yanking on the door it seems like he did. But Mark just scoffed lightly and shook his head. He tried the door again and yanked too hard because it flew right open. He didn't leave right away but instead looked at Johnathan again.  
"If you happen to change your mind about the police you're welcome to stay here for dinner. You'll find a steak in the fridge. I have to take this sour cream over." Then he left to go back to Leslie, leaving Mark to think things over. 

When Johnathan got back to Leslie's, she was on the phone with Mrs.Wicks-Estelle who had some troubling news. The home was going to be sold this coming Friday and soon they'd have nowhere to live. Leslie tried to calm her and said that she would stop by right away. Johnathan offered to come along and so they set off until they were ambushed by Mark who was hiding in the bushes. When Johnathan reassured Mark that they were going to the home to help out he calmed down a bit until Leslie walked to the car and Mark stopped Johnathan by grabbing his arm.  
"I still haven't made that call. Yet." Mark was unsure of all this but he had to make sure things were actually as they seemed.  
"I know."  
So, the three of them went to the home together to see if there wasn't something they could do. After a long talk, things looked pretty gloomy. No one had any ideas that would help. Johnathan promised that he would talk to the owner of the home and see if he could talk the guy out of selling. The next day he did just that, talk, but it didn't change the man's mind. When it was late at night and he was back at his apartment, he was sitting in his recliner by the door when he heard knocking. It was Mark, coming to ask how things went. He told him it went about as good as nailing pieces of wood together with a thumbtack.  
"If you really are what you say you are why don't you just make things right?" Mark implored. He was getting anxious that no good answer was coming up.  
"Because it doesn't work that way! I'm just an employee. I do what He wants."  
"And what does He want?"  
"I don't know!" Johnathan got out of his chair now because sitting down while Mark was pacing was putting him in a nervous state. These emotions are gonna get the best of him. He stood beside Mark by the living room window, staring outside.  
Mark rolled his eyes, getting more frustrated by the minute. "This is gonna take a miracle."  
"Very well put."  
"Well.. what about a long shot?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like a horse."  
"Oh He wouldn't like that. It wouldn't be fair. I can tell who's gonna win."  
"Well then it's a one hundred percent sure thing!" Mark exclaimed. Surely this must be the answer.  
"No it's not! He's not gonna like it because it's gambling!" He stated clearly. Surely mark knew better than that!  
"Oh come on. They play bingo in church! And it's for a good cause!" He defended, stepping closer to Johnathan. "He'll either let you win or He won't."  
Johnathan had to admit that he was a little right. "Even if we do this we still have to come up with the money."  
"The folks have their monthly cheques. Leslie and I can come up with a few hundred." Mark had this pleading look in his eyes, begging for a chance.  
"And if they lose?"  
Mark tilted his head, his voice going softer. "Johnathan, they are gonna lose for sure if we don't try."  
Johnathan could see that Mark was making more and more sense. He looked upwards, listening in to see if he could get any indication from Him that would constitute as a yes or a no. But when there was nothing, he finally agreed.  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." He didn't even have to turn to look at Mark to know there was a wide smile on his face. He had to go and make arrangements that would take himself, Mark, Leslie and all the old folks to the race tracks tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, he brought the idea up to the folks. They were slightly hesitant but once they were reassured that there was a fighting chance they all agreed. Once they were at the horse race they bought their tickets, found a front row seat by the tracks and waited for the race. It was a beautiful sunny day, a wind had picked up but nothing could've dampened their spirits.  
That is, until the horse Johnathan picked came in second. There was a sliver of hope when an inquiry was called. The judges were slightly confused over the footage of the race but then they figured that the race was fair. Everyone then became despondent. Johnathan most of all. Everyone was filing out of the stands but he had to hang back for a moment. His brows knotted together as he could feel his chest squeeze on itself and his eyes began to sting. He was so sure that he could do some good. He didn't want anything to happen to these kind-hearted folks. He blinked furiously and tensed his shoulders as the announcer went on about the race. Leslie came for him and he walked with her back down the steps. It wasn't until he got to the bottom that he heard shouting and Mark was upon him telling him that they had won because one of the folks was given a ticket for the number seven horse that won and not the number five that he had picked. He almost didn't believe it but in an instant his grief was lifted. They won! Mark wasted no time in taking the ticket in to get cashed. The folks had the money they needed to buy the home so they did just that.  


Later that night, they had a little celebration for their victory. There was music, dancing and everyone was having a good time. Except Johnathan, who stood outside in his green attire when Mark came to find him. The night was quiet, no vehicles were going by and the sky was lit up by an uncountable number of stars. Mark brushed his arm when he walked past, standing just beside him.  
"Whoa, you are missing one heck of a party. Leslie sent me to look for ya. I think--" But he cut himself off when he noticed the doleful look on Johnathan's face. "Is something wrong?"  
Mark could recognize a sad face when he saw one, Johnathan had to give him that. He was just wondering how he was gonna break to the guy. Even with the happy music coming from the folks' building, he wasn't feeling very happy.  
"I have to go." He had to keep looking away from Mark. All it would take for him to cry was seeing those brown eyes go soft and he was undone.  
"When?" It was all Mark could muster. Why did he have to go now? Things were going good. They were better than good!  
"Tonight. My work's done here." Johnathan was finding it hard to keep his voice strong. He could feel the burning beginning in his throat so he lowered his voice to keep it from stinging.  
"We... Can't you stay on a while?"  
"Ah.. I wish I could but it's not up to me." Amidst this, he had to admire the light brown jacket and white shirt Mark had dressed in. The style suited him as much as the cap and windbreaker did.  
Mark let escape a shaky breath. His brow was knitted together. Why did it have to be now.. He had so many things he wanted to say. But he couldn't find the words.  
"Where ya gonna go?"  
"Not sure yet. He'll let me know." He tried to sound positive. But it sounded flatter than he intended. "That's the hard part about this job." He brought his gaze over to Mark from the road he was staring at. "You meet people you care about, then you have to leave." He looked away again, feeling his face heat up as tears made their way to his eyes. "It gets lonely sometimes.."  
Mark diverted his gaze also, unwilling to let his tears fall. Why was he feeling so emotional about someone he just met a couple days ago? Sure, he helped him and his sister get closer and he saved the old folks home she worked at, but.. He's practically still a stranger.  
"You tell Leslie?" He had to ask. She would take his leaving the hardest.  
Johnathan shook his head. "No. There'd be a lot of questions, it's better this way." He felt guilty about not being able to say good by to her. She's been nothing but kind and generous to him. But if there was one last thing he could do for her was to get Mark, for lack of better words, out of her hair.  
"She's gonna take it awful hard."  
"No, she's gonna be fine, believe me. If you give her a chance." Johnathan indicated to Mark, hoping he'd catch.  
"Me?" He asked, baffled. What does he have to do with this?  
"Yeah, you. For these past years she's been worrying about you instead of living her own life. You can't let her do that anymore." Johnathan implored him. He knew that getting Mark to see this now would do wonders for them as siblings.  
"I'm all she's got!" Mark croaked, not understanding Johnathan's meaning.  
"Oh no, Mark. She's all you've got." It took Mark a moment to fully realize the scope of what the angel was saying. "You know I'm right, don't you?"  
Mark agreed, finally seeing the truth. He had been quite the burden on her but he'd been too drunk and angry to see it. With his face cast downwards, he had to think of a way to make it up to her. When he looked back up, he could see Johnathan smiling, tears starting to form on his pale blue eyes.  
Johnathan was relieved to see that Mark finally understood. His smile was tight-lipped because it was the only way to keep them from trembling. He tried to lighten up the moment by making a quip about riding off into the sunset but as he looked at Mark he could feel intense emotions coming from him.  
All Mark could feel was a burning in his throat, a stinging in his eyes and words that tried to form in his mouth but evaporated like water on a heated stove. Instead of saying anything he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Johnathan and buried his face into the man's shoulder. Tears hadn't quite fallen when they pulled away but their eyes were glossy, like polished glass.  
"I couldn't have done that before I met you." Mark commented, his hands still holding onto Johnathan's arms. The leather was slightly cold to touch from the night air. "The world doesn't stink."  
Johnathan emitted a soft laugh, his lips trembled. These emotions are ruining him and it's only been his third day. But he's been through a lot and he's learned so much.  
"Thank you." Mark said, in reference to everything. He couldn't bring himself to say more even though he wanted. What else could he say? I love you? Don't be absurd.  
But Johnathan was undone. His lip quivered and his throat burned more. He quickly breathed out a good bye before he could do anything else and walked past Mark, leaving the man standing next to empty space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another day and another stretch of sparsely decorated desert, walking along a dusty, paved road that stretched for miles in both directions. There was some thin cloud coverage but they still couldn't lessen the amount of heat coming off of the earth. Johnathan had his bag in his hand and no clear destination in mind. The heat still didn't bother him though. The only thing that grabbed his attention was a vehicle that was coming this way from the far distance. He heard it from behind him so he had to turn around to try and see who it was. When the vehicle stopped though, he could've sworn he had never been happier. Once he heard that gruff voice asking if he needed a lift he felt so much happiness well up inside that he felt like he would explode. He leaned into the car window, some of his bangs falling into his eyes.  
"What are you doing out here?" He had to ask. It couldn't have been a coincidence.  
"You told me to give Leslie a chance, that's what I'm doin'. Thought I'd keep in touch." Mark informed him. He draped an arm over the back of the seat, eyeing Johnathan through the curtain of greying brown hair. He never thought he'd be able to set eyes on that evenly tanned face or see that wide, thin-lipped smile that was so easy to get out of him.  
"You didn't waste any time." Johnathan remarked. It couldn't have been long since he left Havencrest.  
Mark shrugged, like the answer wasn't obvious. "Couldn't if I'm gonna go with you."  
Johnathan's smile dropped. Did Mark really think they were gonna be able to go on the road together? "W-wait a minute. I don't know if I can do that."  
"Come on, you said yourself last night it's a lonely job." Mark pleaded. He couldn't go back. He couldn't send him back. Not after he just found him. Mark cut him off when he tried to protest, "I already know everything about ya. It's.. I wanna help you help people."  
Johnathan felt his shoulders sag a little. He could feel a warmth spreading through his chest. It was a warmth that spread through to his fingers and toes and made his heart flutter.  
"You _can_ do that without me, Mark." It was a weak attempt at deterring him, yes but he had to try. He couldn't help the smile that formed though.  
"Please." Mark begged, an anxious look settling on his face. If this didn't work he would start praying. Anything to stay with Johnathan. "Gimme a chance."  
"It's not my decision to make. I'm sorry." In the end, a lot of things really aren't for him to decide. He's just an employee.  
"You're telling me no, then?" Mark didn't like the sound of that. Johnathan reached in and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. That was that. When Johnathan said good bye, Mark had no choice but to begin driving again. He pulled ahead, made a u-turn then drove the way he came from.  
Johnathan watched as the grey car sped up and drove down the road, his heart sinking in his ribs. But the car didn't get very far when it made a loud BANG and smoke came from the tail pipe. The car slowed to a halt and he could hear Mark trying to start it again. He held his breath for a moment, body tensed as he wished it wasn't just the car having engine troubles. But when it failed to start he relaxed and an ecstatic smile formed. He silently said thank you to the Boss and began to walk over to the car. And to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter is so long is because the first episode was split into two parts so there was more story to tell. I don't think every chapter will be this long but you never know. ^.^


End file.
